Consequences
by cazdinsdale
Summary: [Prologue to 'Remember Me' - You need to read this before you read the story.] Christina and the boys are called upon the Throne to discuss the death of her father. ['Remember Me' is the sequel to 'Everything Changed']


**So this is the Prologue for 'Remember Me?'. You seriously have to read this before the real story comes out - otherwise you won't understand anything! This is also a long one-shot so enjoy!**

* * *

**Dean**

**Pasadena, California**

**August 28****th**** 1996**

"Okay, I think I've had enough," I said, walking into the house with a bunch of shopping bags full of new clothes and school supplies. My mother and father stumbled in behind me carrying the same; Mom carried more, apparently she got carried away.

We dropped our bags in the living room, not caring about where they landed and flopped onto the couch with exhaustion.

"Never again," Dad said, his chest heaved with lack of energy. He wrapped his arm around the back of the sofa and Mom leaned her head back. I almost ran to the kitchen for some water. I came out with three cool glasses of water for the three of us.

"I can't believe we nearly spent $1000 on stuff. I bet you I don't even need this folder," I said, holding up a new black folder I bought for $4.99.

"We've never been to school before; we don't know what we need. Might as well have more than what we need than less," Mom argued, sipping some of her water.

"Well, I don't know about you two but I'm going to take a shower, I can feel the sweat dripping from me!" Dad exclaimed, standing up and heading to the stairs.

"Oh, lovely," Mom replied, sarcastically. I heard my father laugh from upstairs.

"I think I'm going to shower too, Mom." I retreated to my bathroom.

I turned on the shower and waited for the water to turn warm. I stripped off my T-shirt and black jeans so I was just standing in my boxer shorts. My bare chest was glistening with sweat. I'm not going to lie, but I have to say I am hot. I'm proud of the muscles I've developed over the hundreds of years. I have my father's build; he has a six-pack too, tanned skin and huge biceps. But I have my mother's eyes, her intelligence and her compassion. So I guess you could say on the outside I'm my father, but on the inside I'm my mother. People will definitely be convinced when we tell them Dad and I are brothers.

When the water was forming steam in the shower I shimmied out of my boxers and stepped into the shower. I have to say, the shower is one of the greatest things mankind has ever made. I do like this era better than the others; it's easier and focuses on a better lifestyle.

As the water came rushing down my body I took a moment to imagine what High School would be like. I've seen it in movies but some movies over exaggerate about things. I've seen the girls in their short skirts flirting and hoping they would make it on the cheerleading squad; jocks walking around and pushing the nerds up against their lockers, making dents and stealing their lunch money; wannabe girls trying to fit in with the popular crew by caking their face in makeup and wearing clothes their father's won't approve of. _Now that I think about it, I'm petrified. Maybe it will be better having my parents there; at least I'll know a few people. _

**Christina**

I was sat in the living room when the boys went to the bathroom to shower. I didn't know what their problem was; I had a good time.

I was watching something on CNN that I wasn't really paying attention to, when my phone got a buzz.

**Hey, it's just me. Just to give you a heads up, Daniel and I are visiting. –Luce**

I smiled. I haven't seen Luce and Daniel in a long time. It would be great to see them again.

I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Sam appears round the corner with nothing but a pair of jeans on that hung loosely on his waist. I gave him a flirtatious smile and he gave me one back. He walked over to me and planted a kiss on my head. A trickle of water fell from his hair and landed on my cheek. He took the towel that he was holding and continued to towel-dry his hair.

"Just to let you know, Daniel and Luce are on their way to see us. Should be nice, and you might want to put a shirt on," I said, turning around to face him whilst he went into the kitchen to get a can of Coke from the fridge. He gently threw one for me to catch. "As much as I like seeing you without a shirt on, we'll be having guests soon."

"Oh yeah, don't worry," he replied. He sat down next to me and placed his arm around me. I snuggled in; he smelled of his body wash - lavender.

About 10 minutes passed and the programme we were watching had ended.

"C'mon, go put a shirt on," I told Sam, pushing him lightly to his feet. He got up and rushed upstairs. He came back wearing a pale blue shirt with a small pocket on his left breast. I went upstairs and changed into a new pair of light blue jeans on, a light yellow tank top and a green cardigan.

I left our bedroom and Dean came out of his room; his hair was also wet. He looked so much like his father.

"By the way, you might want to come down now. Daniel and Luce should be arriving soon."

We heard the door open and close soon after and voices erupted downstairs.

"Sounds like they're here now," I said. Coming down the stairs we saw Daniel and Luce sitting in the living room. Daniel had his arm around Luce. They were both dressed casually. Daniel wore a comfy looking leather jacket, a white shirt, dark jeans and squeaky clean converses. Luce wore a knee length creamy summer dress with birds on and white open-toe heels. Sam appeared out of the kitchen carrying a beer and a glass of water. You can tell which one is for which. Sam handed the beer to Daniel and the water to Luce.

Dean and I sat down opposite Daniel and Luce and Sam came to join us.

"So what brings you all the way out here?" I asked, "I trust everything is alright up in Toronto." Daniel, Luce, Cam and Arianne lived in Toronto, Canada. Molly, Gabbe and Roland lived somewhere in Florida; I think Orlando. We don't really keep in touch with Molly that much. She had joined Cam and Roland in becoming a Demon a few hundred years ago. Nobody likes to talk about why.

"Oh everything's fine," replied Daniel. There was a long pause. _Something's not right._

"Are you sure everything's alright?" asked Sam with a curious look.

Daniel put his beer down on the coffee table and took Luce's hand; the one that wasn't holding the glass of water. She looked at him, as if to say 'go on'.

"Something bad is coming. We have just recently come back from an interrogation with the Throne." When the words left Daniels mouth, I was surprised. Sam, Dean and I have never seen the Throne, but she was God, and she was to be feared. If they had just come back from seeing the Throne, then something bad _is _coming.

"What's happened?" It was Dean who spoke. From his studies he learned that the Throne created all Angels before creating life on Earth. It was there that Lucifer, my uncle, chose to side against the Throne. He wanted to be loved.

"The Throne seeks an audience with you. She would like you to come up because she wants to speak to you. Arianne and Cam are already there; they are doing their best to try and reason with her," Luce said, nervously. She was looking down at her hand which was twined with Daniels. He gave her a light squeeze.

"What does the Throne want?" I asked, leaning forward. For some reason, I knew this was directed at me.

"She wants to interrogate you about the death of your father."

**Before**

**Lucifer**

"If what you say is true, I have no other choice but to punish her," the voice of the Throne boomed with all her glory.

"Yes. I believe that justice must be served," I replied. Even with my gold wings the Throne still has love for her children. She may be disappointed but an Angel has hurt one of her children. And that Angel needs to be punished.

"Very well," she replied, leaning back in her ivory chair. The Throne in her human form is more glorious than any Angel or Demon. Not even our wings can match the powerful aura the Throne possesses.

Closing her eyes, she beamed, "I call upon the Angels; Daniel Grigori, Lucinda Price, Arianne Alter and Cameron Briel.

It took a few moments before the three Angels and the Demon appeared. Daniel, Luce and Arianne knelt down to the throne in admiration. Cam did not.

"I call upon you today to seek the truth. The truth of my child Raphael, Angel turned Demon," she continued, looking down upon the Angels until her gaze set upon Cam and it hardened. "What of Christina Everston?"

"Christina Everston?" asked Luce, looking up and trying to act innocent. I was stood off into the corner, watching the scene play out.

Daniel finally noticed me. "What are you doing here?" he asked, narrowing his eyes in disgust and anger.

"Seeking punishment. I mourn for my dead brother. As should you," I replied, folding my arms and trying to look superior. I am superior. Angels are no match for the likes of Demons.

"Like hell you are," he replied, making his way towards me but Luce caught his arm. She muttered something into his ear and he backed off.

"There will be no quarrel here. You have not answered my question," the Throne's voice echoed.

Arianne was the first to speak, "Christina Everston is Raphael's daughter. Her mother was a human who gave birth to her in the year 1486. In 1503 she had a child with another Angel, like her, who was born of a human mother and Angelic father. In 1504 she turned into an Angel. We all bear witness to this change," she said. I saw something in her eyes. Guilt?

"What can you tell me about Raphael? What happened to him?" The Throne asked, looking down at Luce now.

Luce shifted nervously in her feet, trying to avoid the killing stare from the Throne, "Raphael killed Christina's mother, Annetta Lavitski, in the year 1502 when Christina was 16. Christina saw Raphael kill her mother and saw how he turned into a Demon. It was then that she ran away, with Sam Everston and a human, named Mario, to us in Rome.

"In the year 1504, 3 months after Luce turned into an Angel; Raphael came with an army of his own to attack us and claim Christina for his own. He planned to turn her into a Demon like himself."

"And how did Raphael come to die?" The Throne asked. The look in her eyes gave it away; she knew because I told her.

"Christina killed him with a starshot," Daniel replied, sounding slightly angry but Luce held him back with his hand. He was giving me the daggers.

"That's what I wanted to hear," the voice of the Throne spoke. She shifted in her chair. "Like Lucifer here said, some form of punishment needs to be carried out. Daniel? I would like you and Lucinda to go forth and bring me Christina and her accomplice, Sam. Technically, she is not my child. Therefore I cannot summon her."

Arianne and Cam looked nervously at each other as Luce and Daniel took flight. I couldn't help the smile that tugged on my face.

**Christina**

"I don't understand. Why does she want to see me? This happened almost 500 years ago," I asked, pacing in front of the fireplace, "How come it took her so long to figure this out."

"She didn't know about it. Someone told her," Luce replied, looking down at her hands and averting my gaze.

"Who told her?" Sam asked. I already knew.

"It was Lucifer wasn't it?" I asked. I knew he was working with my father 500 years ago to create an army for some reason. But because of the little incident when I was 16, his plan had to be postponed. Daniel slowly nodded. "I knew it," I was beginning to get hysterical. "He's done this. He's waited for us to have a normal life and to finally be happy and now he's taken the chance to go and ruin it."

"Christina, I am so sorry," Luce whispered, a tear fell down her cheek. I rushed to her side and gave her a small hug.

"It's not your fault," I said in a small voice.

"We need to go soon, the Throne doesn't like to be kept waiting," said Daniel.

Luce wiped the tears from her face and I looked to Sam. He nodded to me but it was reassuring.

"Well if you two are going," said Dean, "then so am I. I'm not staying here to wait for the fate of my mother." He stood up, almost knocking the coffee table in which Daniels beer was stood.

"Dean, you were only a year old. That fight had nothing to do with you," Sam said, standing up to meet his son's eyes.

All of a sudden I remembered when the mercenary ran inside the house and chased after Maggie. I told her to take care of my son just in case we didn't survive the battle. I remembered Sam killing the mercenary whilst I went to hold my one year old son.

"I don't care, Dad! I'm not going to sit here." Dean sounded very persistent and there was no point in arguing.

"You're going to have to wrap this up," said Daniel, "We need to go soon."

"Fine, Dean you can come," I said, throwing my arms in the air. I was so nervous. I'm going to be punished and who knew how harsh the Throne can be? I didn't know what I was going to get. And I couldn't say I was guilty because I did kill my father. I know, Daniel and Luce knows, Sam knows, the Throne knows that I am not innocent.

**Christina**

We pulled out our wings in the garden and flew up. The higher we got, the more I became afraid. I didn't know what the Throne looked like. I know a lot about her, but I have never had the privilege to be requested by her. Daniel told me that because I am not her child, she can't summon me. She asked Daniel and Luce to come and get me. I hope she isn't that angry. I don't want to anger her any more, especially since I brought my son; she didn't ask for him.

I don't know how long we were flying for but we appeared to be in front of the Throne. A bright white light appeared in front of us and we had to shield our eyes. A sphere appeared in front of us, brighter than the Sun. Its light soon dimmed and it morphed into a figure. The figure of a woman. Her hair was flowing down to the small of her back like a waterfall of silver and her eyes were a shimmering blue crystal. She sat upon an ivory chair, her hands resting on the arms and she looked down on us. I could see something in her face. Adoration. Love. Disappointment. Rage? This was God.

Daniel and Luce knelt in front of her with love in their eyes. I looked around to see if anyone else was doing it. Cam and Arianne appeared out of nowhere. Arianne gave me a look of sorrow and soon she joined Daniel and Luce on the floor, Cam looked away from me and stepped off to the side again, he didn't kneel. I looked to Sam, who shrugged at me. He joined them and knelt down. Dean followed and eventually, so did I.

"Rise Angels." An all powerful voice beamed into my ears. It was like music. "You three, come forth." She gestured for Sam, Dean and I to come forth.

I heard Sam mutter into Dean's ear, "Speak when you're spoken to, son."

We walked closer to the Throne and looked up. She looked down on us with a powerful stare that made me feel weak and terrified, yet comforted. She was like the mother of all Angels. This, before me, was God.

"You understand why you are here, don't you?" she asked, peering down at me and waiting for me to answer.

"Yes," I replied, weakly, "I am being charged with the murder of my father."

"And how do you plead?" she asked.

"I'm not going to lie," I tried to sound confident, but my voice betrayed me and came out as a wave, "guilty."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam look at me. He reached for my hand and I took it. He gave me a light squeeze of reassurance.

"Tell me a little about what you have been doing?" The Throne asked. I looked to Sam and he gave me a nod.

"Well, we've been living like any other family. We have adapted to our surroundings and the changes of the universe like technology. We have been careful not to expose our kind by moving around a lot. Really, we've been fine," I answered, trying to reassure God that she had nothing to worry about. I had a horrible feeling she thought of us as a threat.

"That's good to hear," she said, then she turned to face away from me and towards Dean, "And who are you, boy?"

Dean looked scared. He isn't afraid of many things, there are only a few things he's really scared of...like snakes. But that rarely happens. But then, he looked completely terrified. The Throne was very intimidating.

"Erm...," he was nervous. He looked to me and I pleaded with my eyes to 'go on'. "My name is Dean Everston. I am also an Angel. Christina is my mother and Sam is my father. I was conceived when my mother was still human and she gave birth to me when she was still human."

"Seems reasonable," the Throne replied. She looked back at me now. "You have been charged with the murder of your father. One of my children has recently come to me, pleading justice. I understand what Raphael has done when he was still alive and I believe that his death was his punishment. If he was still alive then I would punish him, but clearly I can't. But, unfortunately I have to punish you for killing my child, who also happened to be your father."

I tensed up, completely, and Sam noticed. He wanted to hold me but from what I've learned; Angels are supposed to have adoration for the Throne only. He didn't want to offend her.

"What is my punishment?" I asked, weakly. I willed myself not to cry.

"I have thought about it and it only seems fair," she looked at me softly, but then she straightened up, her voice ringing out in the heavens, "Christina Everston, you have been charged with the death of Raphael Lavitski. Your punishment is: you will be reborn again with no memory of your former life and your wings will stay dormant until your 18th birthday, when you will once again ascend."

"No!" Sam yelled, "Please, I beg you. You can't do this!" Daniel and Cam had to hold him back. I stayed completely still. I started to hyperventilate and Dean wrapped his arms around me. He was crying into my shoulder. I haven't seen my son cry for a long time. The last time he cried was when he lost his dearest friend.

It took me a moment for the information to sink in. I would have no recollection of Sam. I wouldn't remember Dean at all; the two most important people in my life. I would not know who they were. They would remember me, but I wouldn't know them. I wouldn't know who I was, and when I would Ascend there would be no one to help me. I would be considered a freak and I wouldn't know what I was.

"I love her, you can't do this!" I heard Sam scream. I looked at him and he knelt to his knees. He saw Lucifer out of the corner of his eye, slyly hiding behind the Throne. As soon as Sam saw him he pounced towards him like a cat. "You bastard! How could you do this?!"

Lucifer had hurt both me and Sam. Sam had told me the story about his parents hundreds of years ago, which made me hate Lucifer even more than my own father. Lucifer has so much blood on his hands.

"Sam Everston, if you do not control yourself, then you will also be punished!" yelled the Throne.

Sam took a few deep breathes before he continued, "Please. I beg you. I love her; she is my mate for life. If you do this then my heart will be shattered."

When I heard this, I felt a horrible pit in my stomach. I hadn't thought of that. I was used to having this feeling inside me; if I lose my memory, I'll feel incomplete.

"If you are what you say you are, then you will have no trouble finding each other again. From what I've heard about 'mates for life' is that fate brings them together. If your love is true then you should not be worried about anything."

Sam looked back at me and his eyes were filled with tears. Daniel and Cam were no longer holding him. I hadn't said anything at this moment. I still couldn't believe this was happening. I knew something bad was going to happen. I've felt it, and just when I thought we could get over it.

"I think now is the time to say your goodbyes," the Throne said softly. It was like she understood our pain.

Sam stood up and rushed towards me. He took me into his arms and I cried into the crook of his neck. I clung to his t-shirt, not wanting to let go. I didn't want to lose him. I didn't know how long we were going to be apart for.

"Sam, I'm scared," I whispered finally. His body was shaking; he was scared too.

"Mom?" Dean asked. I pulled back from Sam and saw that he was stood next to us, but not close. His face was shiny from tears. I didn't want to let my boys go.

I took Dean into my arms, like he was a 10 year old child again. I buried my hands in his hair as he cried into my shoulder. His arms automatically tightened around my waist. I felt another pair of arms come around me from behind. Sam held onto the both of us firmly.

When we broke apart I looked to Sam. "Sam, I am so sorry," I cried, holding on to his shirt and looking up into his dark eyes. His strong arms held my shoulder as he stared at me.

"Christina, this is not your fault. We didn't know this was coming. Whatever happens I will always find you," he cried. I sobbed into his chest. He took my face in his hand and kissed my lips. He lingered there for a moment. Who knew how long it would be before our next kiss. "I love you," he whispered into my hair.

"I love you," I whispered, my voice barely there.

I took Dean into my arms again and kissed his cheek. "No matter what happens, I am proud to call you my son." I watched as tear escaped his eye. I let go of my son for the last time and watched as Sam held his shoulders and they backed away slowly.

I looked to the Throne; she had been watching the whole thing. Did she not have any empathy?

"Is there any chance of me ever getting my memories back?" I asked her, sounding hopeful.

She thought for a moment, before saying, "That will have to be a journey of self-discovery for you."

I have no idea how I was going to do that. Maybe I would never find Sam and Dean and maybe I would never understand where I came from or what I am. Maybe I would wander aimlessly on earth wondering what the hell I'm doing.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked.

I looked back at Sam and Dean; their mouths were open and their eyes were filled with tears. I looked to Daniel who had his arm around Luce; she was leaning her head on his shoulder and softly crying. I saw Arianne looking at me; her hand reached her mouth and she tried to stop the tears from falling but they betrayed her. Then I looked to Cam; he was in the corner but I saw the grief and sorrow on his face. I turned my head towards Lucifer and I tried to give him the most disgusted look. He betrayed me, and he had the nerve to wear a smirk on his face.

I stepped towards the Throne, and with one nod of her head, I fell.

* * *

**Hope you liked it and the first chapter of 'Remember Me?' will be up either tonight or tomorrow so stay tuned! Follow me, or if you don't want to then keep an eye out for the story and then follow that! Also, if you want to read the other one-shots they're on my page (they're also numbered, so you can just follow them in order) they aren't very long to be honest, so shouldn't take up most of your time! I hope you enjoyed the first story, I plan to make the sequel longer than the first one so please stay tuned and thank you for reading the first one! I know I'm not the best writer but thanks for reading any way, and if you have reviewed the first story 'Everything Changed' then thank you so much! Much love for you! Anyway, I hope you liked this one shot! **

**-Caz :D **


End file.
